Cells at work
by Hulk 3000
Summary: This story centers around 15-Year-Old Matthew James, who is the star quarterback of his high school football team. But the real journey takes place inside Matthew's body on a microscopic-scale, where a vast civilization consisting of 37.2 trillion cells that operate the many different functions inside Matthew's body in order to keep him in perfect condition. Lucas Marrow, a white-b
1. Enter the City of Matthew

**Chapter 1: Enter the City of Matthew**

In the city of Flint, Michigan, there are a group of male students practicing outside on a football field. They played for the Mason High School football team. The coach then blew the whistle.

"Okay boys that's enough practice for today". Said Coach Williams. "Now remember the game is in two weeks, so I want all of you to be prepared by then, understood?"

"Sir yes sir". They all said.

"Good, now everybody hit the showers." he dismissed

They were all inside the boys locker room changing into their regular clothes. Matthew James, the star quarterback, came outside the locker room along with his best friend and teammate Travis Chen.

"Man, I'm psyched about the upcoming playoffs" Exclaimed Travis.

"I feel ya bruh" Said Matthew.

Both boys walked up to their respective lockers when they were greeted by Sophia Nunez.

"_Hola_ Matt, _hola_ Travis" Sophia greeted them.

"Hey Sophie, how ya doin girl." Matthew greeted

"I'm good, so I hear the playoffs is in two weeks, huh?" she asked

"yeah Coach Williams made us practice like crazy". Said Travis

A few hours later, the three teens exited the school and went across the street. Matthew said goodbye to Sophia and Travis and headed home. On his way, he came across a homeless man, who seemed pretty sick, he sneezed just as Matthew was passing by. Matthew hoped he didn't catch whatever the guy had.

When he arrived he was greeted by his mother Tiffany.

"Hi honey how was practice?" asked Tiffany while greeting her son.

"Hey mom it was great," said Matthew "the playoffs are in two weeks and coach Williams said to be prepared".

"That's wonderful baby, I just finished making dinner now go wash up and call your sister".

"Okay Mom"

Matthew headed upstairs and knocked on his sister's door.

"Yeah?"

"Yo April ! mom just finished making dinner, so ya better head downstairs". Matt told his sister April.

"Alright, I'll be right there".

A few minutes later everyone was at the dinner table.

"So the playoffs is two weeks?" Asked April

"Yep" Answered Matt

"Well we'll be rooting for you baby". Said their mother.

"Thanks mom"

"Don't mention it, now let's dig in."

They all began eating, for dinner they were having lasagna with a couple of breadsticks and salad. Matthew took a big bite out of the lasagna. And here is where the real journey takes place.

Inside Matthew's mouth, the lasagna is being chewed to bits and on a microscopic level. A helicopter, that said MPD, comes flying over the broken down pieces of food.

**The mouth 4:20 p.m.**

"**Saliva # 1 whaddya got? Over**" said the voice on the radio.

" We got lasagna coming over." Said the pilot.

"**Enzyme breakdown in 10 minutes, be careful out there." **said the voice on the radio.

"Ahh lasagna, one of Matthew's many favorite foods." said the pilot.

The pilot was a white blood cell and a police officer wearing a S.W.A.T uniform. "See anything kid?"

Behind him sat another white blood cell, he was young, he had on a brown jacket, a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. His name was Luke Marrow and he is also an officer of the City of Matthew Police Department (a.k.a the MPD).

"Negative" answered Luke " just a little bit of plaque buildup is all".

"eh nothin a toothbrush won't fix" said the S.W.A.T pilot officer. " so I hear you'll be back out on patrol pretty soon".

" That's right ! " exclaimed Luke " just one more month left until I'm officially no longer on probation, and if I'm lucky, it might end sooner than that."

"Good for you. By the way Matthew's getting pumped up for the big game next Friday". Said the SWAT cell.

"Yeah", replied Luke." his adrenaline levels are through the roof and the Mayor's making sure nothing delays him".

Just then a beeping sound went off as it showed a radar was detecting something.

" Looks like we found our wanted germs. Said the officer.

Below them, a gang of green skinned germs had already entered the mouth and making their way towards the gumline. This was from when that homeless man sneezed on left side of Matthew's face, which caused the germs to enter his mouth.

Once they were inside, The M.P.D chopper was floating above them with the light flashing down.

"**Attention, you have entered the City of Matthew** !" Announced the S.W.A.T officer cell. "**Surrender now and prepare for** **digestion**".

The germs started making a run for it, and the officer took out his radio. " Saliva # 1 requesting ground support".

Beneath the lower regions right next to Matthew's bicuspid teeth, there's a stationed patrol car with two white blood cell police officers. One of them answers the radio.

"Bicuspid # 4 we're in the vicinity, we're on it" said the officer.

The sirens came on and they were pursuit until they stopped in front of the germs.

"Halt, Saliva Patrol." The patrolman stated.

But the germs took out both officers and stole the patrol car.

"Son of a botulism !" said the pilot officer. Shocked at what he had just seen. "They swiped the patrol car ! "

_Outside Matthew:_

Matthew had just finished dinner, pours himself a glass of fruit punch and begins to drink it.

_Back Inside Matthew:_

A giant flood of red liquid came pouring down in Matthew's mouth, like a tidal wave.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MATTHEW !" screamed the pilot "DINNER'S OVER AND HE'S DRINKING FRUIT PUNCH !"

Just as the flood hit, it managed to wash away all the remaining food and the gang of germs along with it, while the S.W.A.T copter narrowly escapes the red sea of fruity liquid. They made their way passed the uvula, completely unaware of a dark figure hanging from it, they entered the windpipe and spotted one of the remaining grems hanging on for dear life.

"**Attention germ, you are under arrest !**" said Luke through the megaphone.

After they arrested said germ they continued down the windpipe until they reached a sign that said 'Welcome to the City of Matthew'. Behind it was a vast utopia filled with buildings and skyscrapers, while the S.W.A.T copter was flying over them.

Down below, we see a vast civilization of 37.2 trillion cells throughout the entire body. From crossing the streets to driving on roadways that represent the veins or circulatory system.

Each cell of different color represents the many different functions inside Matthew's body:

Blue- represents white blood cells who are the police force of Matthew's immune system that fight off any germs or bacteria that enters the body.

Red- represents red blood cells who supply oxygen through the bloodstream and handle all types of delivery service.

Brown- represents nerve cells who operate the entire nervous system and handle all the electrical service(phone, television, Internet, etc.).

"Hey johnny we got an order of fresh oxygen down to the muscles ASAP" said a red blood cell.

"On it boss !" said another red blood cell. His name was Jonathan Hemoglobin, he was young, in is early to mid-twenties and was wearing a standard delivery service uniform.

Jonathan was loading boxes of fresh oxygen into a truck and began driving off.

**Back at the gumline 5:30 pm**

Back up at the mouth, somewhere near the gumline, two remaining cells are on a saliva boat, cleaning up bits of leftover lasagna.

"Man, I can't wait for the weekend after this". Said the worker cell. "Got any plans kid?"

"Oh yeah, me and my girlfriend are going down to the kidneys to see the stones". Said the other one.

"Good for you, they can pass any day now".

As they were cleaning up, they were unaware of another presence that was making its way towards their boat.

"I'm telling ya man, the seasons playoffs is really important to Matthew, which is why the Mayor is making sure he stays focus" said the elder worker cell.

Suddenly he heard a noise aboard the boat.

"Did hear you that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Asked the young worker, completely unaware.

The elder worker decided to go see what it was, while the younger one was still cleaning up.

Seconds later, he was already on the other side of the boat and his young coworker heard him scream.

"Bernie?" he called "is everything ok over there? Bernie?".

He also went to the other side of the boat to see if his coworker was alright, only to find his workers hat instead and found a sticky substance on it.

"What the heck?"

He then noticed a trail of the same substance, which lead to a hard dome like shell.

"What is this thing?"

Then suddenly the ground boat started to shake and the dome started glow red emitting heat, beginning to crack and burst open.

All the gooey slime went flying everywhere, including all over the young worker cell. And to his shock, something emerged from the dome.

Before him stood a virus, the likes of which he had never seen before. This one was female, she stood about 5 ft tall, had scarlet red skin, yellow blazing eyes with dark pupils in the center of them, purple long braided hair that went past her shoulders, had on a black trench coat, a grey T-shirt that exposed her midriff, dark purple pants, black high-heeled boots, and her hands consisted of long extended claws.

She gazed down at the worker cell in front of her and began to slowly walk towards him, as he was backed against a wall shaking in fear, while her shadow loomed over him.

"Holy spit !" He stated while fearing for his life.

The virus smirked and held out a claw-like index finger, that glowed bright red and emitted heat from it.

"Careful darling, I'm contagious" said the female virus.

Then she poked the cell in the shoulder with her glowing red claw.

At first he thought it was nothing, but then the burning sensation started to spread and his entire body began oozing and boiling.

"AAAAGHH" he let out an agonizing scream, until he was engulfed in flames.

The female virus then dragged her glowing finger across the wall of the boat and the infection began spreading into crack. Unbeknownst to the virus a small germ was hiding in the covers and witnessed everything that happened.

He nearly escapes the infected cracks, until the entire boat bursts into molecular flames. The virus stood behind the steering deck, took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

Then she said "time to turn up the heat".

She began to make her way towards the throat while the boat was still ablaze, then she saw a sign above that said 'welcome to Matthew'.

"Matthew huh? Well they better watch out, because Anne Thrax is about to give them a light show they won't forget"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: This fanfic is an alternate version of the original movie _Osmosis Jones._ It starts off similar, but instead of using a unhealthy 45 year-old man, I decided to use a 15 year-old teenager as the center of attention, only this one is healthy, likes to exercise, maintains good hygienes, and plays sports. I decided to use different main characters, instead of the ones from the movie and make the main villain of this story female. I have already completed chapter 2, I'm still working on chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic. Thank you !**


	2. Meet the Mayor

**Chapter 2: Meet the Mayor**

Up at Cerebellum Hall, we see a bunch a grey-colored cells coming in and out of the building, wearing business suits.

Grey- represents the brain cells, who operate as the higher class function of the body, and are the main officials for the City of Matthew

**The Brain 6:47 p.m. **

Above Cerebellum Hall, brain cells travel up and down elevator tubes, which is considered to be the brain-stem, that leads inside the brain.

Inside, there were countless brain cells working at desks, answering phone calls, drinking a cup of coffee and having conversations with one another.

In the hallway, a bunch of red blood cell reporters are seen walking behind the Mayor.

Mayor Timothy Cyte, is a young brain cell, but quite mature for his age. He is wearing a light blue suit, a white dress shirt underneath, and a red tie.

"Mr. Mayor what do you have to say about, the play offs in two weeks?" One of the reporters asked

"I'd like to announce that Matthew will be working hard and exercising daily". Said Mayor Cyte.

They kept asking him questions as they followed him to the front of his office and he turned around and told them.

"I can assure you all, the body is in good shape and will continue on healthy living." He assured them "that's enough questions for now, thank you". He said as he entered his office and closed the door behind him.

Inside, a female brain cell is sitting at a desk filling out paperwork. Her name is Lindsey Enzyme, she is the mayor's secretary and she wears a dark blue business suit with matching shoes, and her hair was tied into a bun, with her bangs hanging on both sides of her face.

"Mr. Mayor I have your speech prepared" said Lindsey as she handed it to him.

"Thank you Lindsey, what's the status report down at the bowels" he asked

"So far, Matthew continues eating brand and daily exercise" she answered

"Excellent !"

_Outside Matthew's body:_

After dinner was over, Matthew began coughing.

"Is there something wrong honey ?" His mother asked deeply concerned

"My throat seems to be hurting a bit " he answered

_Back Inside:_

The screen starts beeping, showing a situation going on in the throat.

"What's going on?" The Mayor asked "Lindsey turn on the optical feed"

She did as instructed a press the button. A screen opens up and they begin watching outside Matthew's view. The first thing the see is his mother's face.

_Outside:_

"Alright let me see, open wide." said his mother

"Ahhh" as opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. His mother could see some swelling inside his throat.

"Hmm, definitely red" she said

She goes into the medicine cabinet and takes out a box that says 'drixenol' and hands it over to Matthew.

"Take one of these, I'll make you some tea to go with that" she instructs.

"Ok" said Matthew

_Back Inside:_

"I don't believe it, he's getting sick, how could this have happened ?" asked the Mayor

"It's probably from when that homeless person sneezed on him" answered Lindsey.

"Call the chief, tell him we have a cold pill coming in and to send an officer down to the stomach immediately" he ordered.

"Right away sir".

**The lymph nodes 12 precinct 7:10 pm**

At the police station, which is considered the lymph node, there was a lobby filled with white blood cells/police officers. There were a dozen germs/criminals coming in being arrested taken to a holding cell.

One officer came in with a germ he had recently caught, they walked up to the front desk, where another officer was seated at.

"What do we have here?"asked the officer behind the desk.

"Caught this one with 18 micrograms of stolen adrenaline". said the other one.

"It's not mine, I swear I was holding it for my cousin" said the germ.

"Right, like I haven't heard that one before, take him to lockdown, next !"

As they walked away, Luke came in with the germ he collared back at the windpipe.

"Well well well...if it isn't spit-boy" teased the desk sergeant.

Luke rolled his eyes and replied "ha ha ha...real funny Phil. Anyways I'm bringing this guy in for booking".

"Go right ahead, next!"

Luke was at one of the holding cells and put his prisoner inside and walked away. He arrived at his desk to fill out a report and when he was almost finished a female voice interrupted him.

"Hey Spit-boy, how's it going" the voice teased

Luke groaned as he knew exactly who said that, he turned around to see the person standing behind him.

She was a white blood cell and look Chinese/American, her name was Amino Lee, she had short hair above her shoulders, and her clothes consists of a black T-shirt exposing her midriff, she was wearing a red hoodie jacket with the sleeves rolled up, purple jeans, with her police badge attached to the left side of her waist, and a pair of Black high heeled boots. She was currently standing behind Luke with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Geez Ami how long are you and everyone else going to keep calling me that?" he asked annoyed.

"When it stops being funny." she answered

"Glad I could amuse everybody" Luke said sarcastically " anyways, what do you want?, besides making fun of me."

"The chief wants you in his office" Ami said "and he seems to be in a good mood today"

Luke's eyebrows rose up "really?"

"Yeah" she answered "he says he has a special assignment for you. Who knows, you might even get reinstated."

"Well alright!" Luke smirked at this, stood up from his desk and made his way to the chief's office. Once there, he knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Luke opened the door and entered the office, while closing it behind him. "You wanted to Chief?" He asked.

Sitting at the desk in front of him, was an older middle aged white blood cell, his name was Robert Clot and he was the head of the Matthew Police Department.

"Ah Marrow, yes please have a seat". The chief gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

As soon as Luke sat down, the chief began to explain.

"As of today, I have decided to reinstate you back on patrol," he stated.

"Wow, Chief I don't what to say other than thank you." Said Luke

"Don't mention it kid." Said the chief "I figured I'd end your probation early and assign you a case.

"What'd we got?"

"There's a situation in the throat and I want you to find out what's going on, but not before going down to the stomach first" the Chief explained.

"What's going on in the stomach?" Asked Luke

"A cold pill is being swallowed as we speak, so I suggest you get down there ASAP" the Chief instructed.

"Yes sir"

With that, Luke stood up from the chair and exited the Chief's office.

Moments later, he was driving down the circulatory expressway in black car, and listening to music while on his way to the stomach.

Once there, he parked his car, Luke came out and entered a building that said arrivals, which is similar to an Airport.

**The stomach 8:20 pm**

Inside, Luke was coming up an escalator, leading towards a hanger Bay, where the food is seen floating around being and being digested.

The screen showed a list of food that had recently arrived and another one that was arriving next. As Luke was walking towards the hanger, he spotted Lindsey Enzyme, the Mayor's secretary, talking on her cell phone.

"Yes Mr. Mayor! No sir it hasn't arrived yet. Yes sir I will let you know as soon as it gets here, alright see you then." She hung up the phone right when Luke walked up to greet her.

"Hey Lindsey it's been awhile" greeted Luke

Lindsey smiled and greeted him back "It certainly has been Luke, so l take it they've assigned you."

"That's right" said Luke

"Really? Because from what Ami told me you were on probation, spit boy" she smirked teasingly

"Aww come on, not you too" Luke complained

Lindsey giggled at this and shook her head, "Sorry but I couldn't resist, it was just too funny".

Luke signed before saying "fine laugh it up everybody else is".

"Aww don't take it personally, maybe this'll teach you not to act so recklessly when in pursuit of a deadly bacterium," said Lindsey

"Okay, in my defense, I was trying to catch him on foot" Luke defended himself.

"Yeah, and when you shooting at it's getaway car, you hit one of Matthew's nerve receptors instead, and caused him to have a massive leg cramp" Lindsey replied "I still remembered how mad the chief was and how you got put on probation in the first place.

"Fine, point taken" admitted Luke

Just then they heard a voice over the intercom "**now arriving with some tea, a cold pill at gate # 10**"**.**

A brownish-colored liquid came flowing down along with a giant purple and yellow tablet.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Lindsey "this thing's huge!"

"Not surprising" said Luke

Both Lindsey and Luke came down an escalator, while a docking system connected with medicine. Some came from inside the pill and behind the gate.

When the gate open a purple fog was released into the air and gave off a grape flavored sent.

Luke sniffed the air and said " oh great, it's grape flavored."

As the fog cleared up, something else came out the gate. "Special agent Doxycycline Amphetamine at your service, the brand that eases your cough and sneezes. Warning: children should not handle broken tablets without consulting a physician." Said the Agent.

The agent was bulky and muscular, had a yellow and purple plating-like armor and robotic features, his legs were replaced with a repulsion of bubbles the keep him floating in midair, his chest had area cross-shaped hospital symbol, his head was in the same shape as the cold tablet he arrived in and his right hand was replaced with a cannon.

Luke sarcastically replied "Wow! I feel better already-OW"

Lindsey elbowed him in the arm and glared at him "Don't be rude".

"But you can call me Doc." Doc introduced himself.

"Hello, and welcome to the City of Matthew, my name is Lindsey Enzyme and this is officer Luke Marrow."

"It's a pleasure to meet officer and I look forward to working with you." Doc extended his hand towards Luke and he reached out and shook it.

"Pleasure' s all mine"

"Now I would like to examine your irritated areas." Said Doc

"Uh right ...anyway, let's head down to the throat" said Luke "it was good seeing you again Lindsey."

"You too Luke and try staying out of trouble." She said

Luke and Doc had just exited the terminal and made their way to Luke's car. Moments later they were already on the road heading for the throat.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Visiting the Crime Scene

**Chapter 3: visiting the crime scene**

The duo finally arrived at the throat, Luke parked the car close behind the yellow police tape.

**The throat 9:05 pm**

Once parked, Luke turned off the car and spoke to his partner.

"Alright here we are, just follow my-" he turned to see Doc had already exited the vehicle going under the police tape.

"Hey wait for me!" Luke called after him.

Doc was already past the police tape. When he reached the crime scene, there were a dozen firefighters, who were also white blood cells, standing by their fire trucks with their fire hoses in hand and spraying the large inflamed area in Matthew's throat.

One of the firefighters/white blood cells was talking on his radio.

"Quickly it's flaring up again, get me the status on the pain relief." He yelled through the radio.

But he turned around and saw Doc (who observing the scene) standing behind him.

"Hmmm…inflammation and glandular swelling, we meet again." said Doc

He opened up his chest plate, pulled out a small capsule and loaded it in his right arm cannon. Then, he fired a freeze blast over the inflamed regions, in order to cool it down and soothe the irritation.

Meanwhile, Luke walked up to the firechief to greet him.

"Well well...if it isn't my good buddy Jake the fire dog."

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Jake asked "I thought you were supposed to be up at the mouth."

"Not anymore" Luke responded " I'm no longer on probation and officially back on patrol."

"Really?"

"Yup, now what do we got?"

"Just a routine sore throat, looks like a saliva boat went up in flames and crashed."

Jake pointed towards a burned up saliva boat and where it crashed. Afterwards, Jake went back to work, leaving Luke alone to observe the crash.

"A saliva boat? That seems pretty unusual." He pondered

Then he went over to investigate the crash site. He took out a flashlight and went inside to further examined the wreckage.

While looking around, Luke saw that everything was destroyed from the fire, then he stumbled upon a Saliva boat worker's hat, he had already determined that something had happened to the crew that was on this boat, but what really got his attention, were glowing bright red cracks spread across the walls.

"What's this?" He wondered.

Then he heard a sound and realized he wasn't alone, he quickly took out his gun(a.k.a enzyme blaster), he went around the corner and out of nowhere something jumped on his head and made him fall on the floor.

"ARGH" Luke screamed as he struggled to get whatever attacked him off his head. He succeeded and threw his attacker on the floor.

He quickly picked up his gun and aimed it at said attacker.

"NO PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!"

"Wha?" Luke was confused

Before him was a small harmless germ and he looked frightened.

"PLEASE I DON'T WANNA DIE" he screamed

"WHOA WHOA...Calm down nobody's going to hurt you." Luke tried to calm him down as he holstered his weapon, obviously something had spooked him.

"The Red Death is coming man" the frightened germ said.

"It's okay just tell me what happened." Luke said

The germ was about answer, but out of nowhere a blast of ice came at them, Luke managed to dodge it, but the germ wasn't so lucky and ended up frozen solid. Luke then saw Doc freezing up the entire crime scene.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Asked an irritated Luke

"Soothing a sore throat." Doc answered

"Yeah and freezing an eye witness along the way." Luke pointed at the frozen germ.

Doc saw this and realized his mistake.

"Oh uh..don't worry he should thaw out in a few days." He nervously said.

"By then it would already be too late he could've had really important information of what happened here." Luke replied still a little upset.

"Officer nothing happened this is nothing more than a common sore throat. Now if you'll excuse me I more soothing to do." Doc armed his cannon and headed out.

Luke rolled his eyes and walked towards the frozen germ and picked him up, he figured that the germ would eventually thaw out and be able to talk so he decided to take him along for the ride.

"Now that's what I call inflammation relief" Jake said as he walked up behind Luke.

"See ya around Jake" Luke smirked as he left.

"Stay cool Luke."

_Outside Matthew's body:_

The next day, Matthew and Travis were walking down the hallway heading to class, while discussing how to prepare for the playoffs.

"So I was thinking we should we should round up the guys and coordinate for this season's playbook." Said Travis

"We'll see what to do next after class." Said Matthew

They entered the classroom right before the bell rings and went to their assigned seats. As soon as they sat down, Travis noticed something was wrong with Matthew.

"You feeling ok man?" Travis asked concerned for his friend

"Just feeling a bit woozy, but it's nothing really." Matthew answered

"Okay" said Travis still concerned.

_Back Inside Matthew's body:_

Somewhere inside Matthew's body, there was an old abandoned warehouse somewhere in a small district under a fingernail.

**Underneath a fingernail: 8:04 pm**

Inside the warehouse, there were three germs and they seem to be acting as bodyguards/henchman and their leader appears to be a bacterium known as Measles.

"Did the foot fungers pay yet ?" Ask Measles

"No, they seem to be getting flaking on us" one of his henchman answered.

"Well get down there and send them a message-" before he could say anything, he noticed a mysterious figure approaching and it was female it revealed to be Anne Thrax.

"So this is where the scum of Matthew comes and festers" said Anne

"You lost sweetheart?" Measles asked and smirked "now what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh...just passing by looking for some nasty germs that want in on a big score." Anne said while examining her nails(or claws).

"Sorry to break it to you love, but I'm the one who runs the rankets around here."

"Is that so?" Anne asked raising an eyebrow

"That's right, so don't go thinking that you get to call the shots." Measles said in a warning tone "even if you are just another pretty face.

"Oh I'm more than just that sugah and I've got a proposal for you gentlemen."

"Tryin to hustle us ain't gonna work."

"This ain't no hustle honey, I'm talking about an illness in which the likes of have never seen."

"Are you pretending to be the Ebola virus?" Measles mocked, which prompted his henchman to laugh along with him.

Anne frowned and narrowed her eyes and stood within closing distance in front of Measles.

"Don't ever mock me and Ebola is nothing but a case of dandruff compared to me, so I suggest you tread lightly" she threatened.

"Is that a threat?"

"You got that right."

"Big mistake toots" Measles snapped his fingers and three of his henchmen surrounded Anne "OK boys let's take up to the face and bury her in a blackhead."

Anne just stood there completely unfazed while one of the muscular germs came at her with his fist, but Anne caught it and kicked the large germ in the stomach making him fall on the ground. The next one charged at her with a knife,but Anne dodged it and judo flipped him and he crashed into a couple of crates.

The last one tried to grab hold of, but he flipped over him and landed on feet, then knocked him out with a punch in the face. With all three germs defeated, she turned to Measles and grabbed him by the throat.

"I guess nobody taught you how to treat a lady" Anne said as Measles was struggling to get out of her incredibly strong grip.

She lifted up her left claw-like index finger as it glowed and poked Measles in the stomach, then let's go of him and watch as his entire body caught on fire, while he screamed in pain.

"AHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME"

All his henchmen could do was stand by watch in shock and fear as the now 'former' boss was completely incinerated.

"Well it looks like I'll be calling the shots after all and I hope the rest you don't have a problem with that." Says Anne while addressing the germs.

No one dared spoke in fear for their lives.

"Thought so."

"Who are you?" asked one of the germs

"The names Thrax ...Anne Thrax and as of right now I'd like ya to call me boss."

"So...uh what sickness do you have in mind...boss?" Asked another germ.

A sinister grin formed on Anne's face before answering.

"A very deadly one."

**TO BE CONTINUED…...**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone I just finished chapter 3 but haven't started chapter 5 yet. Luke and Doc are about to face major threat to Matthew and what diabolical scheme has Anne Thrax cooked ? I hope new chapters are published in order to find out.**


	4. Blowing Up the Nose

**Chapter 4: Blowing up the Nose**

_Outside Matthew's body:_

It was during the second period, which was P.E. and Matthew and Travis were outside in the courtyard playing basketball, along with a few other boys in their class. Soon after, the gym teacher blew the whistle, telling everyone it was time to go.

Before heading to the locker rooms, Matthew and Travis were greeted by Sophie, who also had the same class as them" hey guys what's up?"

"Oh hey Sophie, we were just talking about what we should do for the Game." Said Travis

"Oh yeah, any ideas?"

"Just a few, but for now, we're just going to get the team together and start practicing" answered Matthew.

"I see, well I'll talk to you guys at lunch period" she waved them goodbye and walked off.

"Later girl" Matthew waved back.

"So?" Asked Travis

"So what?" Asked Matthew

"So, have you decided to ask her out yet?" Travis smirked, while playfully elbowing his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on man you know you've been crushing on her since middle school," he told Matthew.

"Yeah I know, it's just that I haven't found the perfect time to tell how I truly feel." Matthew said

"Well there's no time like the present" Travis said.

"You're right man."

_Back Inside Matthew's body:_

**The left Retina: 10:03 am **

Luke and Doc were riding towards the center of Matthew's eye, once they arrived, Luke parked the and was the first to get out.

"The eye? What exactly are we doing here?" Doc asked before getting out of the car next

"Relax dude, just thought I'd show you something before we head down to the nose." Answered Luke "It's time we looked at the big picture."

_Outside Matthew's body:_

Matthew walked up to his locker undid the combination and opened it. Inside, there was a mirror.

_Back Inside:_

Luke and Doc joined a crowd of cells that were standing near a boardwalk behind the center of Matthew's eye, where they can see everything outside of Matthew's view. Outside, they could see Matthew looking at his reflection in the mirror, while he was combing his hair. As they were watching this Doc decided to speak up.

"So that's Matthew James?" He asked Luke

"That's right, the one we protect and serve."

"Interesting, he seems like an upstanding young fellow" said Doc

"Yup, 15-years old, brings home good grades, helps his mother around the house, and best of all, keeps himself in great shape, along with eating right" informed Luke.

Eventually, it was time to leave so they went back to Luke's car and a thought occurred in Luke's mind.

"Hey doc."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever something called the 'Red Death' ?" He asked his partner

"Not sure I have, why?"

"Well, our friend here said 'The Red Death is Coming' right before he was..._put on ice." _Luke emphasized the last part, while gesturing to the still frozen germ in the backseat of his car.

Doc cringed a little before muttering " I said I was sorry."

"Well it doesn't matter right now, just a funny feeling that's all."

With that being said, Luke started the car and they were now heading for the nose.

_Outside Matthew's body:_

Lunch period had already started and both Matthew and Travis were sitting at a lunch table outside the school building along with Sophie.

It was in a grassy area, there was pollen floating in the air and one small piece was inhaled into Matthew's nose.

_Inside:_

Inside Matthew's nose, there were floating pollen particles going passed a forest of giant nose hairs.

**The Nose: 11:12 am**

As the pollen was heading towards the nasal passage, Snot Troopers(white blood cells) stationed at the entryway were in position.

"Look alive boys, we got dust coming in at nine o'clock" said one of the troopers

As the dust particles came closer, the Troopers began firing liquid substances at the dust to keep them at bay. Unfortunately, they missed one.

Meanwhile, Luke and Doc had just arrived at the scene. Once they got out of the car, they noticed the commotion.

"Quick Luke the dam's under attack" Doc said

"Whoa relax dude it's just a couple of snot troopers coating some dust" Luke reassured his partner.

Then they noticed a dust particle floating way above them already halfway towards the nasal passageway.

"Uh Luke what's that?" Doc asked

"Oh no," Luke knew immediately what was about to happen.

"TAKE COVER!" he yelled as he grabbed Doc and ducked behind the wall of the dam.

_Outside Matthew's body: _

"AHH CHOO" Matthew sneezed

_Back inside: _

The sneeze resulted in a strong wind that could blow anything away. Luckily, Luke and Doc were hidden behind the wall, or they would've been blown away themselves.

_Outside:_

"Bless you" said Sophie

"Thanks" said Matthew

"You sure you're alright bro?" asked Travis

"Yeah, it's just my allergies so no worries, I'm just gonna go to the restroom to wash my face so I'll be right back."

_Back inside:_

Both Luke and Doc stood from behind the wall relieved that they were still in one piece.

"Phew… that was a close one" said a relieved Luke

"What was that just now?" Asked Doc

"That was a pollen pod, which Matthew is totally allergic to." Informed Luke

"I didn't know Matthew had allergies."

"Well you've got a lot to learn my friend"

"Shouldn't we be worried that the sneeze might've damaged the dam."

"Don't worry, this thing is made out of complete solid cartilage, it's built to last" Luke assured him.

"Well I need to check the mucus viscosity just to be safe"

"Suit yourself, but I'm telling you nothing's wrong with this dam."

Inside the control station, a worker cell was doing routine checkup on the dam's pressure valves. Then suddenly a dark shadow looms over him, he turns around only to see a red index claw come down upon him and his cytoplasm is splattered across the room.

A group of germs were coldding right outside the control room, then a red burning claw sliced through the door, Anne Thrax came out.

"Now everyone get to work!" She ordered

"So this is your big plan? A sore throat ? A stuffy nose?" One of the germs questioned " I mean people are just gonna think it's a-"

"A common cold!" Anne cut off the germ, while grabbing him by the neck.

"So until I decided to make a move, that's exactly what I want them to think" then she moved the germ closer to her " and if you ever question me again, you'll be joining that worker cell." With that, she lets go of the germ.

"Hey we got cops here" one of the other germs called out

Outside, Doc was busy analyzing the mucus behind the dam, while Luke was leaning against the car watching him work.

Anne was watching them through a window up at the control station.

"So what do you want us to do with them?" Asked on of her henchmen.

"Nothing, release all the pressure valves they're about to blow the scene."

Her henchmen did as instructed and started turning the valves, causing pressure buildup and the alarm to go off.

Back outside, Luke and Doc felt the ground beneath them starting to shake uneasily.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Luke

He and Doc looked over the other side of the wall and the entire dam was starting to crack and leaking snot.

"Gasp...THE MEMBRANE'S CRACKING!" Doc yelled

He immediately jumps over the dam wall and thanks to his repulsion bubbles, he safely lands on the ground.

He opens his chest plate and takes out a freezing capsule and loads his arm cannon and sealing up the leaking cracks.

Meanwhile, Luke watches from the top of the dam.

"HEY DOC I THINK YOU MISSED A SPOT!" he yells out.

The he notices a gang of germs trying to flee the scene in a getaway car.

"Come on, let's go let's go!"

"HEY STOP IMMUNITY!" Luke pulls out his gun and tries to pursue them, but stops when see something at the control station. He sees Anne standing on the ledge

"Whoa"

Anne looks down and spots Luke and winks at him, but before Luke could aim his weapon at her, she opened her trench coat used it as a glider, jumped off the ledge and flew away.

"HEY WAIT!" Luke called after her

But it was too late and was already gone and a few seconds the control station along with the entire dam began crumbling apart.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 4 seemed pretty much longer than the last three chapters, but at least we've reached the part where the protagonist and antagonistic of this story see each other for the first time and I guarantee you that Luke and Anne will meet again face to face in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: You have 24 hours

**Chapter 5: You have 24 hours**

"WHOA!" Screamed Luke

The dam had already collapsed, with Luke on top, and all the snot begins to spill.

Down below, Doc sees the spill coming towards him and immediately runs away from the massive flood of mucus that followed.

A Snot Trooper sits idly at his post, while reading a newspaper, unaware of the approaching danger.

"AHHH" he screams as he gets swept away by the flood.

Meanwhile, Luke was riding on a huge chunk of the dam like a surfboard through the massive waves of mucus.

"NOSE HAIR!" he screams when he sees a giant nose hair up ahead, Luke quickly jumps over it and then back on the giant dam chunk. He eventually catches up with Doc.

"AHHHHHHHH" Luke screams as he falls right on top of Doc and they are both swept away by the shot spilled tidal wave.

They manage to swim their way back up to the surface gasping for air, but were still stuck in the current leading them outside the Nose.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Doc yells

_Outside:_

Matthew feels his nose running and snot coming out and quickly covered his face while making his way to the restroom.

_Back inside: _

Luke and Doc were floating around inside the snot that was hanging from Matthew's nose.

"So what do we do now?" Ask Doc

"Now we need to get back inside the nose before Matthew decides to use a tissue" says Luke.

_Outside: _

Matthew finally made it the boy's restroom and immediately begins to suck the mucus back up.

_Inside:_

Luke and Doc (along with all the mucus) were sucked back inside Matthew's nose.

_Outside: _

The snot that was hanging out of Matthew's nose had already disappeared and he then proceeded to wash his face.

_Back inside:_

"Ugh...I don't know about you but I could really use a shower after this" says Doc as he stood up still covered in snot.

Luke(who was also covered in snot) stood up from where he was as Doc past him and proceeded to continue repairing the damaged dam.

_Three Hours Later:_

After the incident at the Nose, two news anchors, a man and a woman(both brain cells), were sitting at a desk preparing for a live broadcast. As soon as the TV turned on it was already on the news station.

_"This is NNN(Nerve Network News) reporting live!"_

And with that, the two news anchors appeared on screen. The male anchor was the first to speak.

_"Good evening citizens of Matthew, I'm Bob Phleming"_

_"And I'm Trudy Patella"_

Bob then says _"Earlier today, a cold tablet stopped a runny nose and he is due to be honored for his act of heroic, selfless bravery later this afternoon, Trudy."_

Now it was the woman's turn to speak.

"_In lighter news, there was a new arrival of gummy bears in the stomach."_

The screen showed two gigantic bear shaped candies, one red and one green, floating around in stomach juice. The screen went back to Bob and Trudy and Bob says:

_"They are adorable creatures aren't they? Now we would like to-" _Bob was cut off when Mayor Cyte turned off the TV screen.

"I just don't understand, how on earth could the dam burst like that?" He wondered

"Maybe there was something wrong with the pressure valves sir" said Lindsey

Just then, doors to the Mayor's office opened, the one who were entering inside are Luke, Doc, Ami, and Chief Clot.

"Ahh...just the pill I wanted to see, excellent work at the Nose today." He congratulated Doc while shaking his hand

"Thank you sir" said Doc

"Excuse me Mr. Mayor?...we may have a bit of a problem sir" says when he approaches the Mayor.

"I'm sorry who're you?" He asks

"I'm Officer Luke Marrow sir"

"Marrow, now I remember! You're the who caused that massive leg cramp" the Mayor recalled.

"Oh um ...w-well I've already taken full responsibility for that one sir"

"It's true sir he was put on 3-month probation and recently got put back on patrol" Chief Clot says, before looking towards Luke and narrowing his eyes "and I trust he'll keep it that way."

Luke gulp then answers "yes sir"

"I see, so what exactly is this problem we might have?"

"I believe whatever went on at the sinuses maybe a lot more than a common cold"

"What're talking about Luke?" Asked Lindsey

"Right before the dam collapsed, l saw a group germs coming out of the control station and making a break for it in a getaway, I tried to pursue them on foot but then stopped and when I saw a virus on top of the control tower. But this one was different and not like any I've seen before." Luke explains

"What did this virus looked like?" Asked the Chief

"This one was female, had Red skin, long purple braided hair, yellow piercing eyes, long claws on each of her hands, and she was wearing a long black trench coat."

"Sir maybe we should put the city on full alert with lots of liquids and plenty of bed rest, you know just to be on the safe side" Lindsey suggests.

"I don't disagree, but I can't just postpone everything just because one cell said he saw something."

"You think this could be true Chief?" Ami asks

"I don't know if there is a virus or not, but I believe it's no coincidence that the dam just suddenly collapsed and it would also explain Matthew's sudden symptoms" the Chief then turns to the Mayor and says "Sir maybe we should take some precautions for Matthew's sake."

Mayor Cyte pinches the bridge of his nose, then he says "I don't like this, especially with the playoffs coming up, but nothing is more important than Matthew's health."

He then turns toward Luke and tells him "alright officer Marrow since you're the one who made this discovery, I'm giving you twenty-four hours to catch this alleged virus or confirm that there is one and report back to me or the Chief, understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Mr. Doxycycline, I apologize for the inconvenience I promise I will have another officer assigned to immediately"

Doc thought about it for a moment and says "if it's all the same to you sir, I think I'll stick with officer Marrow for a bit, at least until my work release expires."

"Very well your both dismissed, and remember Marrow, twenty four hours no more than that."

"Understood Mr. Mayor."

Outside Cerebellum Hall, Luke, Doc, Ami, and Chief Clot all came out of the building after the Mayor had already dismissed everybody.

"You're really sure there's a virus out there Luke ?" Ami asks

"Of course I'm sure, I mean it's no coincidence that a couple of germs and virus makes a break for it right before the dam collapses" Luke points out.

"You do have a point, and you're certain it was a virus ?" Asks Doc

"Trust me, I know a virus when I see one"

"Well in that case, see whatever it is you can find Marrow and be sure to keep us posted" says the Chief.

And with that, the Chief and Ami begin to leave, but not before Ami turns and looks at Doc, who looks back at her, then smiles and winks at him then turns around and walks away.

Doc appears confused, meanwhile Luke takes out his cellphone and starts dialing a number, then he presses the call button and begins calling the number.

"**Hello?**" The voice on the other line says

"Hey johnny, long time, no see" Luke greets the other person.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Informant

**Chapter 6: Informant**

Luke and Doc are inside Luke's car heading to their destination to meet with the person Luke was on the phone with.

"And you're sure he can help us?" Doc asked

"Absolutely, if there's anybody who knows more about the germ/bacterial community, it's my good friend, Jonathan Hemoglobin," Luke said as he stopped the car and parked at their destination.

**The upper back: 2:20 pm**

They both exited the car and walked towards a coffee shop that says 'Pus N Cream Cafe' and they saw a red-blood cell sitting at a table, drinking a cup of coffee with some muffins.

"I always knew this would still be one of your favorite spots in the entire body" Luke says while walking towards the other cell

The red cell looks up and smiles at his best friend "Well I can't help if they make the best mocha carbachino and nucleic nut muffins."

He finishes eating the last of his muffin, stands up and high fived Luke and says "It's good to see you again Luke, how's it going?"

"Same to you and everything's great, I'm no longer on Spit detail" Luke says

"So, does that mean the guys back at the station still aren't calling you spit boy anymore?" Johnny asks

Luke flinched a little before answering "No and hopefully it stays that way."

"Um...Spit boy?" Doc asked confused

"Oh uh...right Johnny this is Special Agent Doxycycline Amphetamine, he's the cold pill I told you about and recent visitor of Matthew" Luke says trying to change the subject.

"Another cold pill huh? Nice to meet you" Johnny greets Doc as he holds out his hand.

"Likewise, and please, call me Doc" Doc introduces himself while shaking Johnny's hand.

"Now that we're well acquainted, time to get down to business" says Luke getting straight to the point "Johnny the reason I asked to meet with you here, is because we have a situation on our hands."

"What kind of situation are we talking about here?"

Luke explains the recent occurrences that led up to now, from the situation in the throat to the dam collapsing in the Nose.

"So you really think there's a virus here?" Johnny asks after Luke finishes explaining everything

"I don't think, I know there is, I saw it with my own eyes"

"Don't get me wrong, I would do whatever I can to help, but I only know what goes on in the _germ_ community I don't know anything about viruses" Johnny says.

"Which is why I was hoping you would know any germs that might know something," Luke says.

Johnny thinks about it for a minute, then realizes something "as a matter of fact, I do know someone !"

"Who?"

"A flu shot that was injected into this body last week, calls himself the mole, if anyone knows about any viral attack or infection it's him".

"I really appreciate you helping us out here Johnny" Luke thanks while shaking Johnny's hand.

"That's what friends are for man, now let's go find him."

**Underneath a fingernail: 3:45 pm**

Back at the old abandoned warehouse, Anne decided to make it her new hideout right after killing Measles, she and the rest of the germ-crew were currently gathered around a table

"Hey boss, looks like your plan worked" says one of her men as he holds up a newspaper and places it on the table in front of her.

Anne looks at the paper and sees a photo of Luke and Doc on the front page, which reads 'Cop and Pill stop Cold'. She takes a good look at the picture, particularly of Luke standing next to Doc.

_'Luke Marrow huh? He's kinda cute for a white blood cell' _she thought to herself with a smirk on her face _'too bad I'll have to kill him along with everyone else.'_

Anne looks back at her henchmen and says "that's right boys, I've got this city exactly where I want it"

"What about the cop and the pill?" One of her henchmen asks

"Well if they give us any problems, then things will definitely get heated very quickly."

With that, she ignited her finger/claw and placed it on paper where Luke's photo is and set it on fire instantly turning it to ashes. Then she stands up from her seat.

"Alright, now I want everyone to meet up at the zit down at the forehead at exactly 8:00 pm tonight, there we'll discuss the next phase of my plan" Anne instructs.

"You got it boss!"

**The Left Ear: 5:05 pm**

"You're sure this is the place to meet him at?" Luke asks

"That's what my contact said" Johnny answers "from what he tells me, the Mole is very secretive and doesn't like meeting in public areas."

Luke, Doc, and Johnny were all sitting in Luke's car, while waiting to meet the Mole. Just now, they see a mysterious figure approaching in front of the car, this person was wearing a button up oversized trench coat, with a high collar covering his face, and a hat on top of his head, only his eyes exposed.

The trio saw the approaching figure and immediately stepped out of the car and met with him.

"Are you the Mole?" Asked Luke

"That depends, which one of you is Jonathon Hemoglobin?" He asks

"That would be me." Johnny answers

"Ah Mr. Hemoglobin, it's a pleasure to meet you, sorry about the change of scenery, but as you know there's a reason why I'm called the Mole." The Mole says while shaking Johnny's hand.

"I understand, and thank you for agreeing to meet with us," Johnny says as he stops shaking the Mole's hand

"No problem, now how can help you?"

"Well I was hoping you could help my friend here" Johnny says while gesturing towards Luke

"And you are?" The Mole asked Luke

"I'm Officer Luke Marrow of the MPD" Luke introduces himself while flashing his police badge "you see, I asked Johnny to arrange a meeting with you, because we were hoping you might know something about a viral attack."

"I see, Mr. Hemoglobin did mention he would bring two other people with him, but I expected to be a police cell and a cold pill. And you believe I know something about a virus running around in this city?"

"That's why we're here."

"Well you came to the right place, considering I'm a former virus now flu vaccine, I have full knowledge about any virus-related activity" the Mole explains, but became serious "but listen carefully after this, I want you to pretend that this meeting never happened and I was never here."

"Ok, but why?"

"Because, Matthew's in great danger, you're right about one thing, there is a virus in our midst and this one in particular is so deadly that she goes by the nickname 'The Red Death'."

Luke's eyes widened in shock when he recalls the small germ saying 'The Red Death is coming', then he continues listening to the Mole.

"Her real name is Anne, which is short for Anne Thrax and she's lethal as they come. Rumor has it that she took out the local crime boss Measles and has taken over his operations and leading an army of germs."

"One more question" Luke says "how do we find her?"

The Mole answers "There's a meeting going on tonight at 8:00 up in the forehead at this new place called 'The Zit' you can't miss it's huge."

"Thanks again for your help" says Johnny.

"No problem" the Mole says "and remember, I was never here." And with that, the Mole turns around and walks into shadows and disappears.

The trio were left taking in all the information that was given to them, until Luke finally spoke up.

"Now we definitely know there's a virus here" he says.

"So, what do we do now Luke?" Doc asks

"Now, we head over to the forehead, but we'll need disguises" Luke looks at Johnny and says "Johnny I really appreciate you helping me out here man."

"No problem, and I'm more than happy to help especially when there's a virus on the loose." Johnny says as he shakes Luke's hand.

"Alright, let's go catch a cold!"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
